Repercussions
by AznGalahad
Summary: Quistis needs a break, and everyone decides Seifer might be the one to give it to her. But no plan no matter how well executed will always have repercussions...


Repercussions

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, though I do own a FF8 game.

* * *

Quistis sighed, wondering what in the world she was doing. It was cold, a draft blowing in from the window that had been smashed in earlier, glass falling in tiny pebbles over the white, staid carpeting of her room. She pulled the bed sheets closer to her body, snuggling the threadbare fabric that smelled distinctly male at the moment. Turning over, she rested her head backwards, sinking into one of her dozens of hand-made pillows with their cute designs of animals embroidered on them. 

The man sleeping besides her shifted, catching his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to his warm, sweaty body. She didn't mind, letting him pull her closer to his body warmth and twisting her neck so she could rest her head on his chest, golden hair unfolding over his body like a drape.

She began to recount the events that transpired earlier in the day, leading to this. What was she doing exactly, snuggling against Seifer Almasy?

Five hours earlier…

* * *

Quistis slammed the book down on the table, hitting the newly designed instructors desk so hard that students across the room swore cracks developed on its surface. She pulled the chair from beneath the desk, setting herself in, crossing her legs so that the twenty or so male students that stooped lower in their desks whenever she sat wouldn't recieve any special view.. 

Today was not a good day. Actually, it had never been a good day for her, at least not since a month ago, when Squall had invited all his friends to dinner and announced that he and Rinoa were engaged. The wedding was set three days from now, to be held at Balamb city, in a dingy old church.

Quistis had unconsciously counted the days, her mood becoming worse as the day approached. When Squall had announced it, she smiled for him, and congratulated Rinoa. Sure, Squall was one of her best friends and so was Rinoa, but that didn't mean she couldn't be jealous, could she? After the dinner, when everyone had been drunk, Irvine walking away with Selphie, probably cooing some random cowboy crap in her ears, and Zell leaving to hurl in the toilet, and Seifer, who hadn't drank at all, excusing himself at the end to go back to his room, Quistis had gone back to her room, closed her door, and cried her eyes out.

"Link! Link Lee!" She yelled out, calling the name of one her students. In the back of the room, a shy, honey-haired boy stood up, pushing himself out of his seat as he made his way to the front of the room. Link pulled the chair out, plopping himself into it with a stupid grin on his face, happy that he was being called by Quistis for a rare one-on-one review.

She smirked, shaking her head slightly. A Trepie for sure.

"Alright Link. Let's take a look on your progress so far this term.." Quistis rifled through a few neatly stacked portfolios on her desk; carefully manicured nails flipping through until she found the L-tab and drew his folder from the stack. She opened it, skimming over the marked evaluation forms for Blue Magic and Advanced Magic Lvl. 4, the courses that she taught.

"Hmm…" Quistis bit her lip, chewing gently on the skin. "You're progress has been worsening. Low marks in Combat Arts, Covert Ops, Blue classes, Magic classes." Quistis raised her glasses higher on her face, giving him an assessing look. "Is there an explanation for this?"

Link gave a twisted smile. He obviously hadn't been expecting that his scores would be lowered. "Well…"

"Well…?" Quistis asked, continuing her page-flipping and making quick marks with a red pen she had just opened.

"I have a girlfriend and we've just started…going steady. So I've been hanging out with her and ya know that's been…" He grimaced, stopping his sentence as Quistis had raised her head, one eyebrow lifted dangerously high.

"Let me finish for you. Some random girl suddenly came into your life and you think that gives you the right to shirk your abilities as a student and as a potential SEED?" Quistis stated evenly, glaring at Link who avoided her gaze.

"…It's not that it's just that I...it's just I've been trying really hard and ya know…" Words escaped him under Quistis stony scrutiny.

"I think you and I both know what you need to improve on, Link. If your grades lower any further then I'll have to place you in a lower level Blue class." Quistis closed the file, inserting it back into the mess. "Let me give you some advice. Don't waste your time on things like silly girls. They are a waste of time to someone with your potential. Think on it." She waved her hand. "You may leave now."

Link mumbled an incoherent thank you before getting up from the chair, feeling slightly nauseated, and left.

* * *

Four hours earlier… 

"Quistis! Quistis! Hey heyyy!" Selphie screamed across the cafeteria, racing towards Quistis while deftly juggling a cafeteria tray in one hand. Selphie hair swept upwards at the sides like usual, and today she had decided to wear another yellow dress from a collection that seemed to be composed entirely of that.

"Excuse me…excuse me…coming through, watch out!" The crowd parted like two waves against the legendarily dangerous Selphie. SEED's and SEED candidates alike knew what damage Selphie could do when she got close enough.

"Oh…hey Selphie." _Damn I should have taken lunch in my office_, Quistis thought. Thursdays were one of the few days that she shared a lunch period with Selphie. She didn't mind most of the time, happy to enjoy a half hour or so with one of her friends, but today she felt like eating by herself. Preferably going over the large stack of papers that needed to be graded.

"Oh Quistis!" Selphie did a little tee-hee, grabbing her arm. "Let's sit down I got lots and lots of stuff to talk with you about!"

"Ah…great." Quistis said through clenched teeth, hoping Selphie would get the point. She didn't.

Selphie led Quistis to a quieter spot in the cafeteria, taking a seat on one side of the table while Quistis reluctantly sat in the other.

"And what is it this Selphie?" Quistis sighed, picking up her fork and poking her fresh salad. "You need me to cover another class for you?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It's about the wedding, silly." Selphie giggled, as Quistis nearly spit out the tiny tomato she had popped into her mouth. She regained her composure, swallowing the partially chewed vegetable in one swallow.

"And what about it?" Quistis asked. She set her fork back down, her appetite gone. "It's not until Sunday, right?"

"Yah! But…" Selphie took a dramatic pause, puffing her chest in before spilling it in one fluid sentence. "We've got the brides maid dresses at last! We can try them on!" Selphie had stood up midway during the announcement overcome with happiness. "I've never worn one before!" A look of longing glossed over her eyes as she clamped her hands together. "Let's go after classes end Quistis! We can try them on together!"

"I really want to, _really_, but I have too many papers to grade right now, and too many other things to do." Quistis coughed back.

"It'll only take a short while, and I don't want to go alone. Pleaseeee." Selphie grabbed hold of Quistis left arm, pleading. "Pretty pleaseeeee."

"You can go with Irvine, or Rinoa. I'm sure they would love to."

"Irvine's away on that mission so he won't be back until tomorrow. And Rinoa is with her dad right!"

"That uhh…slipped my mind." Quistis racked her brain for another excuse. "I really want to, Selphie, but…but…"

"But…" Selphie eyes Quistis, ready to shoot down any other reason. Quistis feared this quality in Selphie, almost everyone did.

"I…need to finish looking over those documents about Trabia garden. If we're going to procure the spare parts to fix it so that it can be operable again, I need to finish that today."

Selphie paused. T. Garden was her original garden, before she was reassigned to B. Garden, and she still had a strong bond with the place, even after Galbadian missiles had struck it down in the Sorceress war. "Well…I guess we can go tomorrow."

Quistis sighed once more, looking at Selphie's dejected pose, and gave in. "We'll go tomorrow. I promise."

"Really!" Selphie jumped back up, infused with energy. "Okay you promised! No lying!"

"Yes I promised. Tomorrow at five sharp, I'll meet you at my office."

"Thanks a lot Quistis, it means a lot to me!"

Quistis got up, carrying her cafeteria tray in her hands. "If I'm going to finish all my work by tomorrow, I'll need start right now."

"Ahhh." Selphie frowned. "If you have to finish you have to finish, I guess."

Quistis smiled down at her friend. "I'll see you tomorrow then Selphie."

"Five sharp!"

* * *

Three hours earlier… 

Quistis stumbled as her heel snapped on the floor, nearly dropping the large crate of papers that she had trudged from her office. There were too many papers filling up her desk, so she had decided to move some to her room so she could take her time finishing them during the night.

That was the plan, at least.

After she set the initimdating crate of papers in her room, Quistis headed out the door – only to be confronted face-to-face with Seifer.

"Seifer?" Quistis asked with a tint of disdain. What was _he_ doing here? After the Sorceress war, Squall and the other's had voted to extend protection and legal immunity to Seifer. Quistis herself had agreed, reluctantly, but it was a decision based entirely on the facts before her. Their matron, Edea herself, had come to Balamb Garden requesting Seifer be exonerated. Afterwards, Seifer had taken the duty as Head of Security, which Quistis had thought to be an overblown Disciplinary Committee, the so called 'board' Seifer had headed before the Sorceress war. They avoided each other most of the time, excepting meetings and other occasions.

"Quistis." Seifer's tone was cold, serious. Like marble. He had changed since the sorceress war, and Quistis knew he took his job seriously. "I was hoping to have a talk with you."

"A long talk?" Quistis asked, prompting a nod from Seifer. She looked around the hallway, seeing some of the other instructors leaving and entering their dorms. "Come into my room then."

Quistis walked back into her room, closing the door behind Seifer as he stepped in. "And take off your shoes please."

Seifer looked around the room. Few people had ever been inside Quistis Trepe's personal room. She had taken precautions and installed extra security and locks after finding that some Trepies had attempted to break in. After interrogating them, they had been trying to steal some of her lingerie.

"Look's nice." Seifer commented running his hand along the walls, his eyes glazed over a bit. The room was a harmony of beige. Beige walls, beige floors, beige bed, and everything else varying degrees of the same color. And it managed to look professional.

"If you wanted to talk to me about the décor of my room I'm sure I can schedule and appointment for you." Quistis said dryly, crossing her arms. "What exactly did you want, Seifer? I'm very busy you know."

"Me too." Seifer said, before turning back Quistis, the serious expression coming back to him.

"I'm sure."

"You'd be surprised of all the incidents that happen around exam time, not to mention foreign forces trying to find their way in Garden."

"And what did you want." Quistis snapped, her voice like the whips she used.

"It's about you, Quistis. Some students have been reporting that you've been harassing their personal life - "

Quistis sputtered. "Me? I have better things to do than care about the personal lives of some students!"

"- and usually these reports center around you telling student's to drop their partners?"

Quistis' back snapped up straight as an arrow, her voice going menacingly low. "I am helping these students by telling them where they can improve! And that is none of your concern."

"It is when more than a dozen student's are lodging formal complaints."

Quistis eyes narrowed to slits, her hands curling into balls. "And who told you to check up on me. As head of security this isn't your department."

"Squall did."

Quistis fell back. Squall?

"Student affairs told Squall. He's worried about you Quistis, everyone is. I came up here as a favor to him. You've been under stress. You need a break." Seifer's eyes softened. Did they always turn a shadow of sky blue when they did?

"I. Do not. Need a break." Quistis spat, her lips snarling. "I am _perfectly_ fine!"

"Do you like telling people who and when they can date? Does that _please_ you.?"

"Oh shut up, Seifer."

"Are you mad at Squall and Rinoa, is that it?" Seifer stepped closer, until he was mere inches from Quistis. "Mad that he's getting married to someone that's not _you_?"

"I said _shut up_, Seifer!" Quistis was screaming now, and people down the hall were stopping in their tracks, wondering what was happening. Why wouldn't he just leave?

"Do you still like him? After all this time? Can't you move on yet, Quistis. You're better than - "

Seifer head snapped sideways as Quistis palm smacked harder against his cheek than a Firaga cast point-blank.

Quistis recoiled, the slap surprising her too, and held her hands to her face, trying to stop the tears that she knew would inevitably come. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. Especially not someone like Seifer. "Get out." She sobbed.

"Quistis…" Seifer grabbed her hands, pulling them apart and forcing her to look into his eyes. There was a sadness to his voice.

His eyes were a dark blue now, entrancing, mesmerizing. She could drown herself in those eyes, she thought. She stared at him and he stared back, caught in each other's gaze.

Suddenly, she came forwards; her lips caught his, taking Seifer by surprise. He balanced himself as he was pushed backwards by Quistis, almost falling on his back before catching his feet. Her glasses were in the way. She ripped them off, throwing them against the wall.

Quistis melted into Seifer, her body stretching to meet his large frame. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist as the two struggled against each other, fighting with their tongues. He smelt like sweat and man and tasted of an inoffensive strength that she couldn't resist.

"Don't say anything." Quistis gasped against his lips, breathing for air, before kissing Seifer again as if she were going to be quizzed on it later. And Quistis took her studies seriously. "Just...don't say a word."

Seifer looked into her half-lidded eyes, still drunk on her sweet taste, and kissed up to her ears, leaving a trail before returning too her mouth before nodding slightly. He peeled of his gray trenchcoat, tossing it against a chair. "Alright. Not a word." He breathed against her.

Seifer was pushed back, and suddenly he was falling – and fell backwards onto Quistis' bed as the instructor gave one final push. She jumped on him, ripping off his shirt with a single swipe, and began mapping the rock hard contours of his body with her hands, feeling up and down his chest as if he could disappear any moment, as if this were a dream.

Seifer ripped off her blouse savagely, tearing her bra while still kissing Quistis, dueling with his tongue and losing horribly. He slid rough hands up and down her lithe, pale body.

He suddenly moaned. Quistis had undone his belt, opening his pants and reaching down to grab him where it felt like heaven.

"Ugh…Quistis…" He gasped. He tried to turn the battle and get on top, but she held him still, straddling his waist. She undid the tight bun that held her hair, letting gold cascade down and tickle his chest.

And she was attacking him again, tracing down his jaw line with her teeth, biting him where she felt like it and sucking where she didn't with Seifer grabbing hold of her thick head of hair, guiding her.

"Not a word."

* * *

Present time… 

Quistis woke up, and look to her alarm clock that she had on a table next to her bed.

Great. 7:30 p.m. And she still had mounds of paperwork to finish. A report on the Trabia garden parts and the Blue classes as well as the Magic courses. Just freaking fantastic.

Sliding herself from the still sleeping Seifer. She dressed quickly, slapping on clean underwear, a blouse, and black pants. Neatly doing her hair and pinning it into place, she stepped outside her room, closing the door behind her quietly as she headed to her office.

Her mind was a jumble. What had she just done? Maybe it was just a dream that would fade away, or better yet, a nightmare. But even as she walked back to her office, she knew. There were going to be repercussions later.


End file.
